Scars of War
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Edward and Bella are married in 1918. When Edward turns 17,he enlists to join the army to help make a difference in the world as well to protect his wife. This is a tribute in regards to Remembrance Day. Remember that not all stories had an unhappy ending. Lest We Forget. All fallen soldiers you will never be forgotten. Eventually will get the part where Bella and Edward are turned


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, books, or characters.

This is a tribute to Remembrance Day. November 11 2013.

**A/N: Hey everyone, **

**This is Stefanie, Peter's girlfriend. This is my first fanfiction so please no flamers. **

**Okay so Edward and Bella married before he left. Bella has a brother. Edward in this story is born in 1900 which means that he joined the army for about a year. Bella is one year younger then Edward. **

**Yes, I do know that this is a really short story I just felt like I needed to do this. **

**Kind of an Alternate Universe fanfic but kind of not.**

**I am still considering if I should make it a one shot or not please review to tell me what you thought. **

**-Stefanie**

POV: Bella

I was waiting. A year ago when Edward turned seventeen, he left. I was only sixteen.

_Flashback_

_"Bella, I know that you disapprove but I am leaving. I am joining the army." Edward's beautiful face was serious and firm. _

_"Edward, why?" I was close to sobbing right now. The love of my life was going off to join the army and there was nothing I could do about this. I knew this was coming though, Edward had always talked about this. I knew he wanted to go into the army because of his , Edward's friends had also joined the army and they left a few months before because they were a year older. _

_"Bella, I can't just stay here and do nothing. I am needed out there. Bella, I was born to do this. When I am fighting I am fighting for a better future for us and everyone. Please don't cry over me. I promise I will return." He held me in his arms as I sobbed. I knew there was a chance he could return but there was always a chance that he wouldn't and right now I didn't want to take that chance. I would miss him too much. My perfect was husband leaving. _

_"No, Edward, you can stay here. Someone else can take your place. My brother can, just please don't leave me." I looked up and Edward had a guilty look on his face. "Edward? Do you have something you want to tell me?" Despite the situation I suddenly felt a raise of anger. "Edward!" I said when he didn't respond immediantely. _

_"Bella, your brother is coming with me. He is enlisted to join, as well." That was it. That was all it took for me to completely loose it. _

_"NO! Edward, please you can't leave me. I have something to tell you..." I didn't really think it was the best time to bring this up but I needed him to know if he was going to be gone. _

_"What you can tell me anything." _

_"Edward, I am with child." I brought up my tear stained face to glance at him. His face broke into a smile and he swung me around in a large circle. _

_"Bella, I am overjoyed at this news. This is exactly why I need to go and fight. I need to protect you and our child." He was almost in tears with the news. He refused to talk about the new any further, but I managed to know that he was leaving the next day. We spent the rest of the night laying in each other's arms. _

**_The next day..._**

_"Bella I promise to come back to you. You know how I am with promises." I knew he almost never broke his promises but I knew that neither he nor I could be sure that he would be able to keep this one. _

_"I believe you, but to think that you won't come back to me..." I couldn't go any farther, I was heavily sobbing. Edward's mother was by my side. We leaned into each others' sides for support. Edward's father didn't join the army strictly because he needed to care for his wife, who got sick often. _

_"Bella, I will write to you as often as I can, but right now they are boarding and I need to leave, Sweetheart." I started to sob even harder and he pulled me in for on last hug. As he pulled away I kissed him passionately on the lips and with a quick goodbye he was on the train. I waved to him until the train was a small speck in the distance. From that day on I stayed with Edward's parents, I couldn't bare to stay by myself alone in the house. It would remind me too much of the fact that he was gone. I missed him, I missed his warmth, his kindness, and strenght. I missed my dear brother who also left with Edward. I sniffed and Elizabeth came into the room._

_"Dear, he only left a week ago. I know you miss him but right now you need to do something." I knew what she was talking about I was only a shell of my former self. "Bella, I know you miss him but you need to go back to your house. It is not that I don't want you here but if Edward was go fall then they would need to foind you and when he registered he put down your house, no ours." _

_"I am sorry, Elizabeth. I forgot that this is hard on you as well. Now please come into the house before you get sick." I lead her into the huge mansion the Masons owned. _

_End of Flashback_

Everyday was a nightmare for me. I was so worried, I started to starve myself but Elizabeth came and forced me to eat saying the baby needed food. Everyday it wa sthe same. I would get up take care of the housework and then I would rest and lie in bed and let the misery take me. I couldn't help but think that he might be cheating on me with someone else. I mean he is all the way over there and I am over here. I am sure that on his journey he met with many beautiful women. No doubt they would be quite taken with him. He is such a catch. But I forced myself to relax, we married and he was in love with me as I was with him, I knew this much. A few months after my child was born. I was still a shell of my former self but I had something to live for now. My child resting in my arms right now. I kissed his tiny forehead.

Edward had written often until he told me in one letter that he was going to be occupied for the next few months doing something I don't know. I was worried at that letter but I trusted him. He was my husband, how could I not trust him?

" Edward Jr, Mommy loes you very much and I am sure that Daddy right now misses you to." I whispered cuddling into my very own mini Edward and I mean mini Edward. Edward Jr had the same bronze hair and green eyes as his father. A small sob escaped my mouth when I though of Edward. Oh, how I missed him. I knew he would have wanted to be hear but he was busy protecting me and my child from a terrible life. I couldn't blame him. He didn't want to join the army for honor. Many didn't join for honor anyways. Most joined to protect their families and to make a difference in the world.

I heard a sharp knock on the door and I hurried to the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. Six men where at the door staring solomnly ahead. I sank to the floor slowly but got up when I remember that they were sitll at the door. No, please it can't be. I was almost in tears as I opened the door.

"Ma'am, are you Isabella Swan, sister of Peter Swan?" I nodded and he handed to me a letter. "Ma'am I am terribly sorry for your loss. Your brother died honorably and his efforts will not be forgotten. He left this for you. It was found folded in the pocket of his uniform." The man handed me another letter. I nodded in thanks and after I closed the door I sank to the ground both in relief and agony.

Edward was fine but my brother was gone. No, my brother was gone. The man who taught me to ride a bike and count to ten. My dear brother, who was always kind to me. The person who encouraged me to give Edward a chance when I thought Edward was only some kind of rich snobby gentleman, that only cared for himself. But then again I was rich as well. My parents were well off. My dad was a doctor and his father left him a reasonable amount of inheritance.

But boy was I wrong about Edward. I smiled as I remembered the many things I yelled to him when I was against him. But then as quickly as my smile came it left when I was reminded of the fact that he was gone and possibly never to return.

I put down Edward Jr in his crib. I needed to know if my parents knew about Peter. I ran towards my childhood home. I nearly fell many times ont he way but soon I arrived. I went to knock on the door but before my hand reached the knocker the door swung open and my mother's face appeared. It was obvious she had been crying so I knew that she got the news.

"Oh Isa" She sobbed and I held her in my arms. My father came out and when he saw me he came and hugged both of us. "Isa, I can't believe he is gone."

" Me too mom. I can't believe it." I was leaning on my father now. All of us leaned on each other during this moment. All of us affected by the death of my dear brother. It was unbelievable, my brother was so strong. It seemed impossible for him to be lost to us. We spend another hour sobbing into each other's arms before I needed to leave to take care of Edward Jr.

Edward Jr was wailing whenI got back and I quickly ran to his crib and craddled him in my arms. He grew silent as he realised that his mommy was here. I quickly breast fed him and I placed him into his crib for the night. He was now only four months old. I was hoping the war was going to end soon. It seemed like it was. I was reading the news and it seemed like it was going well for our side. Many soldiers had died but we were still going strong. It was only a matter of time now before the war had eneded but that was only a theory.

When I was able to continue working at the hospital as a nurse I started quickly. I needed some way to support myself. I knew that my family was rich but I didn't want to rely on that alone. Who knows if something was to happen then I would be doomed. At least with a job I could help the veterans in someway.

In U.S the Spanish Influenza had broken out and many were fearful of the desease. I had seen many people falling ill and dieing during my visits to the hospital. I had visited the hospital daily to help with the many ill. I was a nurse so it was expected. During this time of course I had left Edward Jr in the care of his grandmother and grandfather. Elizabeth promised to take good care of him and everyday I left edward Jr with them, knowing that he was safe.

_**November 11 1918:**_

It was offical the war had ended. I had read the news in the morning paper on my way to the hospital. I was overjoyed. Since I hadn't heard anything about Edward I was assuming that he was fine and was coming back. Now the only thing was when. I was hoping soon but then again it would take a while before he would be back. There were other people that needed to return as well.

The Spanish Influenza was still running strong and reality brought me out of my day dream. I was coming back to a world still full of horror and pain but at least the war was finished and it would be better. I hoped.

A few days passed and Edward still hadn't returned. I was getting worried again that maybe just maybe he fell right before the end. No, I refused to think that he was gone. He was going to return. He was going to meet his son and we were going to live happily ever after.

A few more days and I found myself dragging my feet to work. Every night I refused to fall asleep in case he would return by night and I would miss him. My life felt like a living hell. As each day passed my hope and excitement grew thinner and thinner. I was starting to prepare myself for the fact that he was never coming home.

It was almost a week and he still hasn't returned. I grew more somber and everyday I forced myself to continue to work for the sake of Edward Jr. Everyday I witnessed the arrival of more and more soldiers. Wives and husbands reunited after the war and I found myself wishing that I could be one of those couples soon.

It was almost midnight and I was sitting across from Edward's arm chair. Edward Jr was asleep upstairs, safe in his bed. I heard and knock on the door. I trudged my feet, I almost had lost hope in the return of my husband. I figured that it was probably my mother or father. It was pitch black outside aside from the little light I left on the porch, so that people could see where they were going. I slowly lifted my hand and opened the door.

I was pulled into a tight hug and I opened my tired eyes in surprise. Holding me was Edward. I squealed and threw myself into the hug and started to sob.

"Oh, I though you were never going to come back."

" Bella, I promised to come back didn't I? You know I don't like to break them." He teased "Oh baby, please don't cry. I was gone but I am back now. I want to see our child." He wagged his eyebrows and I started to laugh. Oh, he always knows what to do when I am feeling down.

"Come" I grabbed his hand like he was going to disappear suddenly and I dragged him up the stairs. "He is perfect, Edward, just like you. He looks just like you." I whispered and entered Edward Jr's room. Edward's eyes twinkled as he look down upon our child and I wrapped my arms around his waist and he picked me up bridle style and made his way to our bedroom. I buried my face in his chest and sighed in content.

_The next day_

I woke up feeling every fresh. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. I grasped the sheets trying to find Edward's body and my eyes snapped open when he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called, no response. "Edward?" I tried again a little louder. Great, I knew it. I was dreaming wasn't I. Edward was gone and he wasn't back like I dreamed. I closed my eyes and fell back into the bed, furious with myself for falling asleep if Edward hadn't got back yet. A pair of warm strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

"Bella, I am sorry for not responding but I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." A velvet voice called form beside from me. I opened my eyes and Edward was there.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked

"No, love. You are very much awake. I am here, I love you and I have always loved you." He nuzzled me into his embrace and I smelt eggs.

"Did you actually make me breakfast?"

"Yes, but I might not have done it right."

"I don't care, that is so sweet of you." I sat up and sure enough there were eggs, bread, and juice laying in front of me on a breakfast tray. "Edward, what were you thinking about when you were gone?" I asked as I stuffed eggs into my mouth. His face darkened and I regretted reminding him of his experience.

"Bella, why do you need to know this?" He pressed his finger to his temple. "You already know the answer, Bella"

"No, Edward please tell me. I don't know" I started on the bread. It was all lovely. I didn't know that Edward knew how to cook. Then again my husband is a man of many talents.

"Bella if you really need to know then..." he trailed off as I stopped eating.

"What! Tell me please." I begged and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"You, you silly girl. All I thought about was getting back to you." I breathe out a sigh of relief as one of his eyebrows rose.

"It's just that I though that maybe you had met someone you liked better than me." My reddened as I revelled my greatest fear.

"Bella" He gasped "How can you think that? I love you and only you. Now I am here forever. You are never getting rid of me."

"I don't mind at all." I replied and Edward pushed away the breakfast tray to leave a trail of kisses up and down my neck.

"Forever, as long as we live." He promised

**A/N: So please review to tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic or not. **

**-Stefanie**


End file.
